Broken Ice
by Undead93
Summary: Le habían rechazado, no era la primera vez, de seguro no sería la última, el problema era que había sido Midoriya, y esto despertó muchos sentimientos inesperados en el bicolor. No es TodoDeku. Yaoi explicito y mucho angst :)
1. Declaración

_No tengo la más remota idea de donde surgen estás ideas, pero vivo y peco por el salseo y las relaciones complicadas_

 _Los personajes son de BNH por si a alguno no le quedaba claro (¿?) Esté fic está situado en un futuro hipotético de mi mente donde ya todos están lo suficientemente grandes como para merecer_

 _Este es un fic yaoi, así que recomiendo discreción._

Todoroki era obtuso cuando de sentimientos se trataba, como si a él le hubiesen enseñado un paquete distinto de comportamientos, de reacciones. Por lo general actuaba sin pensar demasiado en el que dirán o en la impresión que podía causar, él era un robot en automático, con una tarea que cumplir. Y por eso, no sabía muy bien como reaccionar ante Midoriya, que por primera vez en la vida lo había rechazado.

Salió desconcertado del bar, con el corazón estropeado y las manos trémulas, sin poder controlar su temperatura, con escalofríos de pura impotencia. Paró el primer taxi que se le cruzo y tan pronto como pudo se instaló en él, con la espalda perlada de ligeras gotas de sudor frío que lo hacían sentir pegajoso y espeso, como sus sentimientos en ese momento.

-Por Dios, ¡Si es usted uno de los héroes más importantes! Que honor llevarlo, señor-

La leve reverencia del taxista hizo que sus tripas se revolcaran, la sonrisita tonta - _Tonta como la de Midoriya_ \- le trajo un montón de recuerdos que se atropellaron en su mente, sin sentido y sin forma, justo como se sentía él en ese mismo instante.

Descubrió su gusto por los hombres gracias a Yoarashi y el curso para obtener su licencia provisional, hacia ya varios años. Lo que comenzó como una rivalidad, pasó a ser una amistad y mutó en una relación de amantes primerizos excitados con solo juntar los labios de forma desprolija y brutal en los baños de la academia. Esa fue la segunda vez en su vida que Shouto se sentía tan confundido, se suponía que debían gustarle las chicas, conseguir una esposa de buen _quirk_ y ser el padre de la progenie más poderosa jamás vista, según su padre. Pero allí estaba, aferrándose con fuerza a los brazos musculosos de un tipo rudo, sintiéndose más duro que todas las veces que intento masturbarse con la imagen de Momo en su cabeza, todo un caos. Al menos ya solo tenía que cambiar el rostro dulce de la chica y reemplazarlo por la sonrisa socarrona del Vendaval entre sus piernas para venirse copiosamente. Al final resultó aceptándolo, ya otro día le diría a su viejo que era gay.

-Disculpe, señor Shouto… ¿Podría tomarle una foto?-

Despertó de su sueño un poco perdido, como si el viajar tan lejos en sus recuerdos le hubiese dormido realmente…y, bueno, si Todoroki no sabía nada de convenciones sociales, de seguro que su taxista menos, pero él era consciente que parte del trabajo de héroe era ese, y más cuando se usaba el nombre propio y no se escondía el rostro detrás de una máscara, un rostro marcado con fuego bastante distintivo para ser sincero.

-Claro-

Cortante hizo una palomita con sus dedos mientras el semáforo volvía a darle paso al hombre, que de seguro llegaría emocionadísimo a compartir con su esposa e hijos la foto del héroe con cara neutra en la silla trasera de su auto. Al menos alguien estaba dichoso esa noche, sintió algo de envidia por el tipo que conducía, cándido y sonriente, mientras tarareaba una canción de moda… él por otro lado se mezclaba con su silla, hundiéndose, sintiendo sus puños apretados contra sus muslos, sin saber qué hacer con su ira.

Para cuando llegaron a su edificio, una ligera lluvia comenzaba a caer, empapando de a poco todo el escenario, todo, menos la sonrisa que se le había quedado al taxista, que además de encontrarse con semejante personaje le había dejado una propina jugosa… Suspiro dirigiéndose a su apartamento, un piso sencillo, relativamente pequeño y decorado al estilo oriental, todo muy austero. No pudo contener su puño para evitar que se estrellara contra la pared, dejando una marca escandalosa y sus nudillos enrojecidos, estaba colérico, un genio oscuro creciéndole en su interior, devorándole las tripas dolorosamente, haciéndolo caer de rodillas en el piso. Un grito gutural salió de su interior, y junto a él un llanto copioso que nublaba su vista y no le permitía ver.

Le habían rechazado.

No era la primera vez, de seguro no sería la última, el problema era que había sido Midoriya. Cuando sonó su móvil con la invitación de Ashido a celebrar el fin de año con los ex alumnos de la UA, Todoroki supo que había llegado su oportunidad, y sin pensarlo dos veces, escribió de vuelta a la chica rosa confirmando su asistencia. Esa noche intentó arreglarse un poco más de lo usual, incluso se perfumó y salió de casa con la convicción de quién todo lo puede, e incluso un sentimiento de alivio en el pecho; a diferencia de Kaminari, por ejemplo, que parecía enfermo de la tripa cuando se le había declarado a Jiro, él sentía que se iba a deshacer de un peso, y eso lo aliviaba.

No tardó nada en encontrar al grupo entre el gentío, Bakugou se escuchaba incluso antes de entrar al bar, por no mencionar que eran el grupo más ruidoso de todo el antro. Tuvo la paciencia para recibir saludos de todos, aunque no sonreía dada su falta de costumbre, estaba de buen humor. Se ordenó un Tequila Sunrise ante los insultos de Katsuki - _Ese es un trago de señoritas, bastardo miti-miti_ \- y se regodeo ante su sabor dulce, sin contar que le gustaba la sensación de calor en sus mejillas gracias al alcohol.

Justo en ese momento, Izuku se asomó entre la multitud, son su característica mueca de felicidad, saludándolos a todos. Al verlo los ojos heterocromos, el corazón de Todoroki dio un ligero brinco, allí estaba el héroe número 1 de esa generación, el nuevo símbolo de paz, la sonrisa brillante que los mantenía a todos con esperanza. Era extraño como había pasado de ser una sombra a la espalda del bicolor a ser la espalda que le daba sombra, había pasado de ser un niño gritón y llorón para convertirse en un hombre valiente, carismático, cargado con una energía que le hechizaba, sentía como su pecho se inundaba de lava pura cada vez que lo miraba.

No siempre había sido así, de hecho, cayó en cuenta de que lo estaba mirando más de la cuenta cuando ambos ingresaron en la misma oficina de héroes, a su primer trabajo como graduados de la Academia. Y es que Midoriya era el único que se había comparado con algo de compasión ante él, que había buscado entenderlo, hacerlo entrar en razón antes de juzgarlo solamente por su apellido. Siempre a su lado, siempre dándole motivos, llenándolo de valor, para finalmente superarlo, sin dejar de ser su amigo, de mirarlo con el mismo amor que lo hizo el día de su batalla el primer año de la academia. Al verlo pelear algo en su interior había comenzado a arder, y esa gratitud que Shouto sentía por él, comenzó a volverse en admiración, para rayar ligeramente en lo que sería un terrible enamoramiento.

Como pudo, entre risas y silbidos alejó al de cabellos verdes del resto del grupo, al fondo aún se podían escuchar los gritos de poseso de Bakugou, y las risas aún más explosivas de Ashido. A pesar de que no consideraba a sus excompañeros sus mejores amigos, le alegraba su compañía, le alegraba que Midoriya luciera tan feliz con ellos reunidos y le llenaba de orgullo ver al niño de los brazos rotos ser la fuente de toda esa alegría.

-Todoroki… ¿Todo bien?-

Midoriya sonaba algo preocupado, no era usual que un tipo como el que tenía al frente se tomara la molestia de sacarlo del grupo para decirle algo, si tenía que decir algo, lo hacía sin reparos, sin importar lugar, hora o público presente. Todoroki negó con la cabeza, seguía sin sonreír, pero sus ojos tenían un brillo inusual en él.

-Midoriya, me gustas- Se inclinó ligeramente -Se mi pareja, por favor-

Aunque no estaba bebiendo nada, el menor se atoró de la impresión que le habían provocado esas palabras, tosió un poco, poniéndose rojo como un tomate, en parte por la tos, en parte por lo vergonzoso que se le hacía la situación. Y el problema no era la declaración de Todoroki, el problema era que era demasiado bueno para sentirse mal por la negativa que debía darle. Midoriya no se hallaba, sus ojos sorteaban la mirada heterocroma, su mano rascaba con algo de desesperación su nuca, y sus pecas parecían querer salirse de sus mejillas incendiadas. Todoroki taladraba sus ojos oscuros, esperando que el chico abriera sus dulces labios.

-Veras… Todoroki yo…-

Midoriya tomó una buena bocanada de aire y apretó los ojos con fuerza, el peliverde era incapaz de enfrentarse a la expresión ajena cuando hablara, soltó todo más rápido de lo que esperaba.

-LosientoTodorokimegustalguienmas…-

El número 1 se desinfló como un globo, mientras su interlocutor lo miraba con algo de confusión, girando la cabeza en ese gesto extraño de perro grande, entornando ligeramente los ojos…

-Disculpa… no entiendo-

Si, sí que lo había entendido, lo que pasaba es que en su mente daba por hecho que el otro le iba a decir que sí, de todas las personas en el mundo, Midoriya Izuku era incapaz de negarle algo al chigo ígneo, muy dentro de su pechó comprendió por fin la cara de intoxicación de Kaminarí en ese entonces. Apretó sus puños y su ceño se puso rígido sobre su cicatriz, que con la evidente molestia del chico parecía extenderse aun más sobre su rostro

-Todoroki, lo lamento-

Titubeaba, Midoriya no sabía cómo afrontarlo, no esta vez. Intentó posar su mano en el hombro fuerte del chico, que lo rechazó con un movimiento automático, empezaba a sentirse realmente mal, por lo que de un empujón apartó al contrario para marcharse

-No, Todoroki, espera por favor-

-¿Cambiaste de opinión?-

-Lo siento… pero me gusta alguien más, aunque me sienta alagado con tu petición, debo negarme-

Lo miró con ojos duros, pero justos, después de tantos años Midoriya había aprendido que no podía complacerlos a todos, que no podía hacerlos felices a todos y que eso estaba bien, porque a pesar de su fuerza y su carisma, y toda esa aura de grandeza que lo rodeaba no dejaba de ser humano. Vio al héroe derrotado marcharse, se le hizo un nudo en el corazón, no por la declaración, ya que lo sospechaba, más bien por haberle roto el corazón así. - _Todoroki es un hombre fuerte, se recuperará pronto_ \- se dijo para sus adentros, sin saber que con su inocente respuesta había desbocado la ira de Shouto.

 _Gracias por leer, si les gustó dejen sus comentarios que me dan años de vida (¿?)_

 _En teoría creería que saldrán 3 capítulos, pero cuando comencé iba a ser un one shot, así que quién sabe_


	2. Infame móvil

_Les traigo el segundo capítulo de esta historia, se me ha hecho un tris tarde en subirle, pero las fiestas me tenían a tope, y bueno, ya le saqué el tiempito. Espero que lo disfruten… bueno, que les agrade_

 _Este es un fic yaoi, así que recomiendo discreción._

El regusto dulce del coctel que la noche anterior sabía tan bien en su paladar se sentía terriblemente amargo en su boca. Despertó hecho un ovillo sobre el futón, aun con la ropa del día anterior y el sudor frío que le calaba entre las vértebras. En algún momento de la noche, después de haber llorado, se había dormido. Y es que Todoroki no recordaba haber llorado desde hacía muchos años, ni siquiera era consciente de la última vez que lo había hecho - _Quizá cuando pasó lo de mamá_ \- se dijo así mismo, intentando poner su existencia en orden.

Probablemente esa era la razón por la cual se sentía en ese momento tan cansado, tan miserable en su piso de mierda, que ahora le parecía terriblemente aburrido. Cerró los ojos y apretó los puños, buscando algo de dignidad para ser persona ese día. Entre temblores y suspiros dolorosos logró bañarse, intentó comer algo, pero su estómago era incapaz de recibir alimento… le había bastado el trago de veneno que le había hecho tomar ayer el peliverde. Y pensaba en él, y se acordaba de su estúpida sonrisa y las lágrimas se agolpaban de nuevo en sus ojos, en su vida, en su corazón; y él sentía hierro al rojo vivo exterminar su pecho. Entonces se maldecía, porque jamás ninguna llama de ningún _quirck_ se había sentido tan destructora, y jamás ninguna herida en batalla le había dolido tanto como el gran hueco que ahora se le hacia en el corazón.

Sonó su móvil, y sintió que la vida se le iba porque esperaba que fuese Midoriya diciéndole que se había arrepentido y que aceptaba y que se vieran y que fueran felices y que… en la pantalla se veía claramente el nombre de Aoyama, y Todoroki sintió aun más furia. Estaba a punto de derretir el celular, pero volvió a sonar, de nuevo, el rubio insistiendo. ¿De qué carajos tenía que hablarle un sujeto como él? No tenían nada en común, jamás habían sido amigos, apenas se conocieron únicamente porque eran compañeros de clase… Pero ahí estaba escribiéndole insistentemente, a Shouto no le quedo de otra que desbloquear la pantalla, la verdad hasta le daba algo de curiosidad.

 _Salut, Todoroki, soy Aoyama  
¿Todo bien?  
Ayer vi que hablaste con Deku y te fuiste  
Ten buen día, Au revoir  
_ _-w-_

A Todoroki eso lo tomó por sorpresa, jamás hubiese imaginado que Aoyama de entre todas las personas que estaban en la fiesta fuese a fijarse en la escena. De pronto las chicas, Bakugou que no le quita la vista a Midoriya para aprovecharse de cualquier error del otro, incluso Iida que parece querer tener siempre el control de todo, todos menos el extraño héroe de armadura y ombligo luminoso. Y a pesar de que se sintió incomodo, decidió aprovechar esa señal que le caía del cielo

 _¿Sabes quién le gusta a Midoriya?_

Ni hola, ni gracias, estoy como una mierda, pero tu mensaje me hizo pensar una muy buena idea para dejar de sentirme como el culo del mundo. Directo, de pronto grosero, pero poco le importaba. Las manos comenzaron a sudarle mientras veía el mensajito en la pantalla que le indicaba que el otro estaba escribiendo una respuesta. Y es que, si Aoyama se había fijado en eso, y en muchas otras cosas que a veces revelaba de manera inocente en las conversaciones de grupo, de seguro era porque tenía el don de la observación, y le podía responder su duda. Aoyama era un tipo silencioso y sonriente, pero tenía palito para darse cuenta de lo que pasaba con los demás, de lo que sentían, muy perceptivo. Esto hiló una cadena de pensamientos para desbocar en una sola cosa, hacer daño. No sabía muy bien de donde había surgido ese sentimiento, pero quería que Midoriya se sintiera tan horrible como él, y que le doliera tanto como a él, porque no merecía ser solo Shouto el receptor de tanta inmundicia.

Otra vez el jodido rubio tipeando como abuela porque tardaba montones respondiendo. El corazón de Todoroki latía rápido, sentía un agujerito en la panza que le absorbía la tristeza y la escupía transformada en ansiedad. De nuevo estaba sudado, temblando mientras sostenía con demasiada fuerza el pobre aparato entre sus manos.

 _Ummmm…  
No podría estar seguro  
Jamás me lo ha dicho  
Pero apostaría a que es  
Bakugou  
¿Te gusta Deku?_

Pues si que era perceptivo el rubio metido de los cojones, y no sabía si agradecerle o mandarlo al carajo por la última pregunta que le había hecho. Respiró profundo, intentando volver en sí, no quería ser grosero con el chico, pero estaba demasiado exaltado para poder funcionar correctamente. Volvió a pensar en la cara de estreñido de Kaminari, y se sintió más tonto que él, ya que no había sido rechazado a diferencia suya.

 _Gracias, ya estoy mejor_

Y volvió a bloquear el móvil. La verdad es que no le sorprendía que el enamorado de Midoriya fuese Katsuki. Después de todo lo perseguía siempre, preocupándose por él, hablándole con apodos estúpidos, aguantando toda la mala leche y las groserías de este. Se derrumbó de rodillas en el suelo ¿Qué haría ahora, escribirle diciéndole que el día que Midoriya se le declarara lo rechazara? Ese era un plan muy estúpido, quién sabe cuánto tiempo tendría que esperara que eso sucediera, y quién sabe si realmente era Bakugou ese alguien más que le gustaba al pecoso. Suspiró sintiendo la daga hundiéndose un poquitico más en su corazón ¿Qué podía hacer?

Apoyó su espalda contra la pared, pensando con su poca inteligencia emocional la manera adecuada para herir a Deku. Diciéndolo así, se escucha muy mal, pero en su cabeza sonaba como el bálsamo perfecto para aliviar sus heridas. Quiero que Midoriya se sienta así, para que entienda como es que duele y se sienta mal por hacerme sentir feo, entonces me va a pedir perdón y va a querer que yo esté feliz, porque no es justo tener el corazón tan roto por culpa del héroe número 1.

Volvió a tomar su móvil, inquieto y rápido. Arrugó el cejo y envió un mensaje

 _Bakugou, ¿Sabes que le gustas a Midoriya?_

Sintió de repente un terrible susto, como el que sentía cuando se enfrentaba a un enemigo muy fuerte. Confiaba en sí mismo y sus habilidades, pero no estaba seguro de qué tan lejos tendría que llegar para poder vencerlo, y eso a veces le aterraba. Tanto como estaba ahora, esperando con la mirada fija en la pantalla a que Bakugou le respondiera. Pero no, él no daba señales de vida y las ansias y los calambres en el estomago crecían. - _Mierda, mierda, mierda_ \- ahora las respuestas de Aoyama le parecían del mismísimo Flash, comparado con la ausencia de las del explosivo.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo el temblor en las manos y en los labios, como si sintiera frío a pesar de que el clima era bueno afuera. Se echó en su futón, con el móvil aferrado en las manos y la maldita incertidumbre carcomiéndole las venas. ¿Qué si le decía que sí, que no lo jodiera, que le gustaba de vuelta y que se fuese a la mismísima concha de su madre? Aunque lo más seguro era que el rubio no estaba enterado; es decir, si Midoriya ya se le hubiese declarado a Bakugou y este lo hubiese rechazado, no había ninguna razón para que no saliera con él, ¿cierto? Rumiaba las ideas muy rápido, como si se hubiese metido 3 _Aderales_ de un solo jalón y ni él mismo comprendía bien el hilo de sus pensamientos.

Bueno, pero ¿qué tal si le gustaba era otra persona y Aoyama se había equivocado en sus conclusiones? Porque para Todoroki la extraña relación de esos 2 -Midoriya y Bakugou- estaba sustentada en la necesidad maternal del verde en mantener a salvo al otro y una fuerte amistad que había allí, nada más. El bip del celular lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, inmediatamente desbloqueó la pantalla para ver quién le había escrito.

 _Ati que te importa basura  
No menjodas con mesnjes de mierda  
bastrado mitad y mitda_

Todoroki se rascó el cuello con demasiada fuerza, no entendía muy bien los mensajes del otro; es decir, si había acertado o no. Decidió probar con la táctica de "estar seguro de", para poder sacarle la verdad. Una vez Momo le había contado eso, mientras le hablaba de métodos de interrogatorio para los delincuentes.

 _Entonces no sabías, lamento que te hayas enterado por mí. Me disculparé con Midoriya por eso._

Esta vez la respuesta no tardó en llegar

 _Que te Jodan imbecul  
Yo ya lo sabya no le hables  
A esa bausra de deju  
Deku  
Que ya lo mandw a comer mierda  
Detesto a ese imbécil  
No quiero que me jida_

A Todoroki se le apachurró el corazón, si su conclusion era correcta, Midoriya ya se le había declarado y había sido rechazado por Bakugou… ya no le podía pedir a Katsuki que le dijera que lo rechazaba, porque ya lo había hecho, su plan ya no funcionaba. - _Ya-_ , probablemente le gustaba alguien más y no lo sabría. Dejó el móvil a un lado llevándose de nuevo la mano al cuello. Respiraba con dificultad, pensando como herirlo. De nada valía el dolor que probablemente sintió cuando Bakugou " lo mandó a comer mierda" porque quería que fuese de mano propia, quería que le doliera el corazón y, y… y su mente hizo click.

 _Bakugou, ¿podríamos vernos?_

El corazón de nuevo a mil, ideas en la mente y los ojos clavados en el "Bakugou is typing…" de la pantalla

 _Siasi me dejas de joeer  
En el cafde del centro  
En 1 hora_

 _No sé, no me salió tan cool como esperaba, la verdad lo siento un tris flojito, pero me agrado la idea de que Aoyama lo notara, al fin y al cabo, el descubre a Uraraka xD. Si les gustó me pueden dejar sus comentarios y sus saludes y cosas lindas que me hacen feliz._

 _Por cierto, felices fiestas, que tengan un 2019 precioso_


End file.
